


Failure and the Consequences

by Saintly_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Major Dumbledore Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintly_Stranger/pseuds/Saintly_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of J.k. Rowling, as with all FanFics and Parodies this is a work of love on my part. I do not make any money off these characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of J.k. Rowling, as with all FanFics and Parodies this is a work of love on my part. I do not make any money off these characters.

 

October 31st 1986

 The children and their guardians walk the street going from house to house, knocking at the doors, saying their little chants, getting their treat and moving on. Nobody stops at this house, though the lights were on, they walk by, like it was not there. They do not hear the shouts coming from inside, the pleading and the crying.

 “Why did you do it? Your sisters son. How could you allow it to happen?” The man standing over the women shouts, venom in his voice, his coal like eyes glowing with a fury that has not been there for 10 years. He does not wait for an answer as he says _“crucio”_ and points what could be considered a wand at the lady on the floor, smiling as he watches her writhe and shriek in agony for the 5th time in the last half hour.

 He looks over to a man laying on the other side of the room, and with a flick of his wand releases the silencing spell he has been under, a tirade of hate and loathing comes out of his mouth. “Who do you think you are? Get out of this house now, I will call the police. What have you done to my son you freak, my wife, to me? The impertinent little brat, he deserved everything he got. We did not want that bastard child of a pair of your lot anyways.” The rant goes on for a full five minutes the man on the floor not realizing his size does not bully their tormentor.

 The man laughs and this time no longer yelling voice still full of venom. “I have told you who I am Vernon you pig. Tonight my name is DEATH.” he turns his head to the mans wife and smiles evilly, “Your precious wife knows me by another name though. As a child she called me Snape or that dirty freak.”

 Her eyes widen and she struggles at the magical bonds that hold her. A faint shriek escapes her lips and through the aftermath of the curse starts to plead to make excuses. “Snape, you let me go, We never meant to hurt him, he was just a freak though. He did things he would steal from us and we would have to be... punish him.” She caught herself as she almost said beat, he noticed her hesitation and the word change.

 Vernon gains a little more courage and shouts at Snape again, “Where is our son? You better not hurt him. I promise I will ki......” his voice silenced again as the wand is pointed in his direction.

 He looks over the pair, anger and remorse in his eyes. His face held in a rigid death mask to hide whatever emotions he is feeling. “I have done many evil things in my day, yet I have never hurt a child. Do not fret over your precious little or should I say fat pathetic excuse for a son.” he laughs evilly at this “He is safe over at a friends house. I only hope that when removed from your care he grows up to be a better person than all of us.”

 Petunia looks up at Severus, her eyes full of fear now tears on her cheek. “ You can't take my precious Dudley from me. He is my son, he will be lost with out his mum, he will never go with you.....” She breaks down into tears over thinking that she will never see her son again, did she ever shed a tear over her nephew, he thought not as he stared at her. Her body is shaking as she cries the magical binding holding her in place.

 Severus looks at them each in turn and then almost calmly, sadness replacing the venom in his words. “ I never said I was taking your son. Why would I want him?” He turns slowly in his place and looks around as he speaks “I just said he is being removed from your care. The reason for this, he can not go where you are going.”

 Before she can say anything he raises his wand and points it at her saying clearly _“Avada Kedavra”,_ the green light of the curse enveloping her body, and she breathed no more her lifeless eyes just staring at him as he turns to her husband repeating the curse.

 Slowly he walks to the front door and steps outside and raises his wand and sets forth a mark in the sky that has not been seen in almost 5 years and sits down, his body wracked in tears as he first snaps the wand he is carrying then reaching into his robes and takes out his own wand and snaps it laying the pieces of both at his feet. Sitting he whispers to himself as he waits _“I have failed you three times Lily. I only pray you can forgive me, for I can not forgive myself.”_

 

 


	2. The Capture (?) of Severus Snape

He sat on the stoop in front of the house for 5 minutes, waiting watching wondering when they would arrive. He felt alone now, lost like he did when he was a child and hiding from his fathers wrath. He had patience, though now, he was not going to fight, he would let them take him, he was resolved with this course of action, this choice he made. He sat in his own thoughts, wondering if he would get “The Kiss” for this, yet knowing the Dementors would go hungry for he had no soul left anymore.

Oh how the stories would spread, how he was trusted by Dumbledore. How he had fooled the old man, just so he could find out where the Boy was, and how he was protected. The revelations to come would not ease those doubts and the World would come crumbling down around some as they found the truth. He did not care of the repercussions of this evening, or of what he did earlier in the week, He knew he was righting a great wrong he allowed to happen.

The feline came out of the dark, slowly transforming into an elderly witch, she looked at the man on the steps taking in the scene. “Severus,” she pleaded softly “ You need to run, get away from here. They will be here in a minute. Let me handle this, I can tell them I was visiting the neighbors here.....”

He cut her off with a hand gesture. “Where would I run Minerva? I have broken my wand and his wand as well. I want them to take me.” his voice emotionless “Go back yourself before they come, The School needs you, It can get along with me.” He looks in her face and then says a word he does not say often, “Please, this is my penance for my part in everything.”

She turns around and getting ready to transform says softly “I may have never liked you, yet farewell my friend.” A tabby runs away from the man into the bushes and across the street to the lady standing there.

A minute passes and 3 no 4 no 5 pops sound around him. Oh how they must fear him, they do not know he is wandless. Only that he is the most wanted Wizard in all of England and has been so for 3 days. They are afraid the Death Eaters will form around him, make him their new Dark Lord. He looked up seeing three of them right in front of him wands pointed.

He sat there waiting for the curse to hit him, almost praying they would just kill him on the spot. He felt the first hit him, and he was wrapped in magical rope, unable to move. He fell off the step and had a small smile on his face as he felt one of them try to push into his mind, and he allowed it to be done. Reaching for the memories he had, seeing him in the house torturing the “muggles”, watching as he kills them and places the dark mark above the doors. The only memories he shows are the ones he wants.

One of them reaches into Severus' robe and looks for his wand, and the prisoner lets out a laugh and says softly, “Moody that which you look for lies broken at my feet. I did not want to fight you, or be tempted to. For I would have failed like I have so many times in my worthless life.”

The aurors all looked at each other in confusion. They would ponder this later, some days later others as they lay on their death beds, wondering what Severus meant. Two of them went into the house to make sure no one was alive inside and hurt. One came out a question on his lips and he looked toward Severus ready to ask yet never being given the time to was answered by their prisoner.

“Their child is safe, I made sure he was sent to a friends house.” he looked up at the men standing over him as he spoke softly “I may be evil, I may have done great harm in my life, I am not a monster, I have never hurt a child.”

The man that just left the house looks around and then asks in a growl “The other child that has lived here , where is he?”

For a moment Severus looks up as if to answer, words forming on his lips he shakes his head and lets the mask that has been his whole life fall back into place as he quietly answers, “Take me away.”

The aurors magically lift his body off the ground and quickly apparate back to the cells in the Ministry of Magic. They leave the clean up of the mess for the crew that will be sent out now that they have come back with the prisoner. Snape says nothing as he is tossed into the magical cell, his bonds removed, he just sits and stares at the wall, resigned for whatever fate they have for him.

The aurors start to walk away talking to themselves, all but two that stand in front of the cell looking at the man there, they catch part of the conversation as the others retreat down the corridor, _“That was easier than I expected...... I always thought he was a coward.... He did not even fight .. knows he can only take those that are defenseless....”_ the conversation trails of as they head into their offices grateful that the paperwork on this will be should be easy.

“Kingsley, I think there is more to this that we realize.” the Auror Snape called Moody says , his battered features displaying a trace of doubt about stuff as he pulls two broken wands from his robe. “He had two wands and he broke both himself before we arrived. That Dark Mark was in the Sky for 10 minutes before we got there. He could of ran anytime.” he continued to say not trusting the feeling he had.

“I know what you mean,” the tall black man answers, “He wanted to be captured. I do not like this at all. The big question is wasn't that where Lily Potter's son was? Where is the boy, he was not in the house. Did not look like he had been there ever. No pictures , no room of his , no toys, just stuff of one child”

They both looked worried as they heard their prisoner start to cry, and whisper to himself _“Forgive me Lily, I have failed you again”_ over and over.

 

 

Newspaper Article from the

Little Whinging Gazette

November 1 st  1986

 

**Gas Leak Blamed for 2 Deaths**

 

Vernon and Petunia Dursley, were found dead this morning due to an apparent gas leak in their home on 4 Privet Drive. Their son Dudley, was being brought home by a friends mother, when the bodies were found......

 

 

Newspaper Article from the

Daily Prophet

November 1st 1986

 

**England's Most Wanted Captured**

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Severus Tobias Snape, former Potions Professor at Hogwarts, not so former Death Eater was apprehended last night by a 5 man Auror team led by “Mad Eye” Moody.

Snape was wanted in the murder, and use of unforgivable curses on the Head Master of the School, one Albus Dumbledore. _(See Page 7 for New Article on Dumbledore, and his Life)._ From what this reporter has found out, Snape was taken into custody after a 3 day manhunt, being found after he had tortured and killed a muggle family, and set the dark mark over their residence.

The battle that took place in a quiet neighborhood last night, required a team of healers and obliviators to deal with the aftermath, and remove any trace of the wizarding world from the muggles minds.

More shocking is the home in question might be the residence of Harry Potter (the boy who lived) since the night his Parents were killed by You-Know-Who on Halloween 5 years ago. The Aurors are failing to comment on this. Does this mean Snape has exacted revenge against The-Boy-Who-Lived in the name of You-Know-Who. And if he did not where is this young savior of ours now.

 


	3. The Fateful Night / Deceptions in the Dark

11:00 PM October 31st 1981

 “Are you sure Albus? How can you know he will be safe with his family?” Minerva asked before looking towards the older man and then to the giant of a man next to him holding a young child in his hand. “Surely he would be safer with one of us, we could....” she gets cut off with a gesture from the man. The giant, a half-giant actually called Hagrid, moved away from them as they spoke.

 “Minerva, trust me. The boy will be safe with his family. This is Lily's sister, his aunt, it will only protect him more due to it being family and with Lily's sacrifice.” His voice was calm reassuring as it spoke, his thoughts his own as he wondered why she second guessed him in this decision. “He will be watched over and cared for by his aunt. He will be loved and allowed to grow up in peace. He will be safe. It is for his good and ours he is kept from our world as long as possible.”

 Minerva did not look at all convinced, her thoughts a jumble, W _hat is the old man's game?_ _How will we know if he is really safe? Who will make sure and watch the watchers?_ “Albus, who will make sure of this if you want him away from our world? Are you going to look in on him from time to time?”

 She did not notice the wand pointed at her from the sleeve of his robe. Not ready for the spell that influenced her mind. She heard his words speak softly reassuringly to her “Minerva, he will be safe with his family. You will put thoughts otherwise from your mind.” He looked over to the giant leaning against the wall with the child. “He will be cared for, it is all for _The Greater Good._ Someone will keep an eye on young Harry, to make sure he is safe.”

 Minerva slowly nodded her head. “You are right Albus. I am sorry to have doubted your wisdom in this . It is just concerns that makes me ask, I know you are right though.” She finishes her words ringing truthfully yet hollow in her heart.

 She watches as Albus turns and walks to the giant and leaves her heading to the small house down the street.

<\----->

 

Early Morning November 1st 1981

 She is dead, his world is crumbling, the promises that she would be spared a lie. The Promise that she would be protected a lie as well. He stares at a picture of them in their first year of school, tears in his eyes as he does so. He does not hear the person speaking to him kindly as a friend does when one suffers a loss. He is filled with rage, not at anyone but himself. The girl he loves is dead, it is his fault as sure as he had cursed her himself. His mind is racing, his emotions those traitorous feelings. If he could die they would all end.

 “Listen to me Severus,” the kindly old voice said “you have a choice you have to make. As I see it , you can curl up and die right now, or you can help her son live. If you ever cared for her....” the voice trailed off searching for his next words, as he felt a wave of anger wash from the other man.

 “You speak to me of choices? I do not have a choice anymore. I gave up any choice I had when I took the mark.” The words came out an angry torrent of self loathing, in hate directed at everyone that had a hand in this, “I am as responsible for her death old fool, as sure as I cast the curse myself. Do not talk to me of love. You are just like him you only love power, do you not think I see it.” Severus was about to say something else and slumped into a chair and curled into himself like a beaten child trying to figure out why he was not wanted.

 “Severus,” the old man says softly “I do not care for power. Everything I do is done for the benefit of others, for _The Greater Good_ of all.” Albus looked concerned , for he knew he could not control this mans mind like he did Minerva hours earlier, his words had to win him over to his plans. “Severus, for the good of all, I need your help, Lily's son needs your help. If we want him to be safe, grow up happy, to become the man he could be, he needs us all, Severus.”

 Severus curled deeper into the chair, the old fashioned wingback holding his body like a mother holding her son after a nightmare. His voice in his mind arguing with himself, asking him if he could trust the old man, what did it matter the boy was alive when she was dead, how could he ask this of him, how could he trust him it was his fault. His voices raged at him in his mind they screamed at him. His anger and loathing at himself still fresh, the anger at the man before him rising as well. He growled at himself and tried to clear his mind, knowing what he must do.

 “If I do what you ask, I do it not for you Albus, not for him, not for his bleeding father, nor for the good of anyone. I do it for the only person that cared for me once, the only person I have loved, I do it for her. For trust me old man, I do not care if the boy lives or dies, same as I care not whether I live or die.” Standing up Severus walks to the wall and pulls a bottle from the shelf and opening it and raising it to his lips draining half of the fiery amber liquid from it in one long swallow. “Tell me what you need from me?”

 The old man smiled to himself, his plans are working. He explains what he needs, how the warding will be set, what is required of Severus himself to make it all work. The full plan of it all only known to himself , the laying of future paths, that only he could see in his minds eye.

<\----->

 

November 2nd 1981

 They meet in a dark alley, it is just after mid-night, the neighborhood around them is silent in it's nocturnal slumbers as they set off to do what is needed.

Albus looks at the other 4, first is Minerva, her dark cloak and Tartan scarf looking regal, almost royal on her as she strides out of the alley, and slowly up the street. The next being the young Aurors, Frank & Alice Longbottom, who were here in memory of their dead friends, and to make sure that nothing more happened to the young child, never knowing that there days were numbered. The final was Severus Snape, his face a mask not showing anything, his thoughts unreadable by anyone but himself. If they could have been read, all the reader would of gotten is over and over _“I failed you twice Lily, I will not fail you again.”_

 The group slowly walked out of the alley and into the street, the lights magically vanishing into the deluminator Albus has taken from his pocket, they make their way to the well kept small house at #4 Privet Drive. As they stop out front he looks at each of them silently as they take out their wands and get busy placing what magic they can around the house binding it to the young boy asleep inside this evening. By the time they were done, the house would be untrackable by any but the most powerful Wizard or Witch. If any creature of darkness and magic came by they would ignore the house. It was guarded against the inferi as well as Goblin and House Elf incursion, or so they thought.

 Before they left the yard of the house, each took a vow, to not reveal what was done this evening, what they had done, why they had done it. Albus took these vows and bound them to the boy as well, knowing the only way they could break is if the boy was to die before his plans came into bloom. He is not worried though, or not really for he knew things none of the others did.

 Severus he did not worry about, for he held the man's leash literally. He owed the old man his life, his well being, his silence was guaranteed, if just for his own safety. Minerva, she was easy he would just re-arrange her memories of the night to be more fitting, she would not recall anything that was done or where the boy was. The other two though, they would have to dealt with, like Severus, he could not influence their minds easily. He starts laying out the second part of his plans concerning this day.

 <\----->

 

November 2nd, 1981 10PM

 The two watched helplessly, they had been disarmed easily, the attack came on them came as a shock. They had not been ready for it, their guard down as they put their son to bed. Their thoughts only one thing as they watched the 4 death eaters standing before them wands pointing, _Do anything you want to us, just do not hurt our son._ They knew who had betrayed them, it was easy, there are only 2 people that knew where this house is, one his mother , the other that damned old man.

 Frank and Alice are each hit with the _cruciatous_ curse at the same time from 2 seperate wands. The pain is unbearable, the agony and torment in their minds, their bodies flailing like fish tossed onto a deck after a long fight to pull them out the water. The agony went on for hours, until they each retreated into their own minds, not feeling anything under the constant torture they were enduring.

 

<\--------->

Daily Prophet

November 3rd 1981

 

The Accused Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange as well as Bartemius Crouch Jr. were apprehended last night at the house, of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The 4 are being accused of torturing the couple using one of the unforgivable curses.

The Longbottoms have been put into the care of St. Mungo's Hospital, where healers are trying to see what damage has been done to them. The Healers are not hopeful though, (Con't on Page 6)

 

<\---------->

 

Dumbledore has put down his morning copy of the paper, the twinkle in his eye betraying the sadness on his face. In his minds voice, he hears, two more loose ends taken of.

 


	4. A Pint for a Friend

 

October 12th 1985

_Al,_

_I am so glad to receive your last letter and the kind gift you sent. The Family is doing fine._

_Vernon has himself that promotion, I am sure we have you to thank for it. As I am sure we have to thank you for a lot over the past few years, if it has not been for your help, I am sure Vernon would still be in the job he was when I married him._

_You should see Dudley again sometime, he is growing so big, and he is just like his dad. So strong and makes friends so easily. His young friends all look up to him, I am so proud of him, he is growing up so fast._

_As you have know the boy started school already. We have made sure that he got his new school clothes as we discussed earlier and that his teachers knew about his constant telling of tales and lies to any that would listen. We let them know if he was to do so , especially the Headmaster of the School that they were to let us know immediately and we would deal with it right away._

_Over the last few months we have as you know had to take a firmer hand with the boy. I do not why he thinks he is too good to do what he is asked. Maybe it is handed down from his no good parents. Just last week we caught him in the fridge, stealing food in the middle of the night, stealing from us, and we have been so good to him. He is lazy as well, always taking longer than he should with what few chores we give him everyday. All of his impertinence is being dealt with firmly, on a few occasions I am proud to say he has not been able to sit or lay down comfortably for a weeks time._

_Also as we have discussed over the last few years, and have known for a while the boy might display traits of his heritage soon, and he has in little ways already. Just last week I caught him hissing to a snake in the garden. I immediately handled it as discussed between us. The boy will probably still have a ringing in his ears, for the next 3 weeks from being cuffed by Vernon and myself, then we let Dudley play with him for a bit until the boy just lay there like he was dead from his exhaustion._

_I am sure the boy will be in a state you will approve of when he is old enough to come back under your care._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia_

_P.S. Dudley wonders when Grampie Al is going to visit him, he adores you and says you and him always have fun with the new toys you bring playing with the boy._

 

<\----------------->

 

Albus read the letter with a cruel smile on his lips as he did so. He knew putting him with his aunt was the right choice all those years ago. He was happy that the boy was being treated the way he hoped he would, that he would not a pampered child when the time came to save him. He needed the boy to be malleable to him when the time came. TO shape him the way he needed, to make him into what he needed the boy to be, a puppet for his cause.

His plans were working wonderfully all he had to do was to keep others from finding out, Standing he places the letter into a metal basket and casts a small spell and watches it turn to ash before his eyes, his sharp mind already planning the reply for Petunia before he even sat down and starts writing.

 

<\--------------->

October 20th 1985

_Minerva,_

_I know we do not see eye to eye on everything. I have a favor to ask of you though._

_As you know it is coming to the Anniversary of that horrid night 5 years ago. I would appreciate it if you would accompany myself on that night, as I plan on making a trip to Godrick's Hollow that night._

_I also have a few personal matters I need to discuss with you, and I think that would be a good time away from the ears of the students._

_Severus_

<\-------------------->

 

Minerva sat at her desk reading the short note, the small request that was being made of herself. Her mind thinking of what it could mean that she was asking him to join him this night. In her mind she knew it was hard for him, she always knew it would be hard for him to go there.

Years ago, it seemed like a lifetime now, yet she knew it was only 10 or so years back. A young Lily Evans, had come to her with a problem she was having, not a specific school problem, but a problem in her life, with her friends. Lily in tears told her of her friendship with Severus, that she felt he loved her more than just a friend, than the brother she saw him as. She had known that the young Severus adored Lily, yet as some young men, knew not how to express it, the mask he wore from his upbringing and childhood traumas did not help either. She said the only thing she could about this, telling the teenager that she had to speak to him to explain her own feelings to him, that maybe from this their friendship would become even stronger. She wondered how much would have changed if that conversation had happened, would she be alive today. Would he be less bitter, angry and withdrawn.

She penned a short letter in reply, saying she would happily keep him company on his trip and that she looked forward to talking to him on his personal matters.

 

<\---------------------------->

 

October 31st 1985, 10:00PM

The two adults appeared behind the church, just outside the graveyard that was surrounded by an ivy covered fence. Their clothing, robes to be more specific, would have caused many a look any other time of the year, yet this being Halloween they would not look out of place dressed as witches, or cultists in the neighborhood. The man his greasy black hair sallow complexion stood proud and tall, yet one could tell if they listened to his breathing that he was apprehensive tonight, his breaths coming short and quick. In his arms he carried a bouquet of lilies and orchids. The matronly lady next to him looked at him as they arrived and smiled sadly , knowing this was hard for him. Glad she was asked to come along, that even though in his words, they did not see eye to eye, that he would consider her as enough of a friend to trust this night, when he was feeling most vulnerable in his emotions.

Before he could say anything, she spoke softly kindly to him “Go do what you need to. Take as long as you need, I will be here waiting for you.” She reached out and put her hand onto his shoulder, comforting him slightly, “When done, I remember a nice little pub 2 streets down, we can go enjoy a drink and maybe a small bite to eat while we talk.”

He walked into the graveyard, not looking where he was going, as if he had made this journey many a time, his feet leading him by instinct to where he was going. Watching , she watched as he knelt before the gravestone, removing some old flowers that were sitting there, and laying the fresh ones he brought with such tenderness against the headstone. Feeling like she was eavesdropping on something private she turned away to watch the older still out playing with their friends. Allowing him the privacy needed for the grief he still felt even 5 years later.

About a half hour later she felt a touch on her shoulder and heard his voice, his breathing now normal, “Thank you Minerva, you do not know how much this means to me tonight.” Turning she looks into his face, seeing his eyes are slightly red and puffy now, the tears have dried, yet they still leave the tell tale signs they have flown freely from his tortured soul.

“You are welcome, my friend.” before he can say anything she snakes his arm into his, a smile on her lips as she does so. “Let's go raise a pint to friends not here tonight, and talk about what you need to.”

Ten minutes later finds them sitting in the back corner of the pub, sharing a small table, a pint of stout in front of each, and a wee bit of the Irish as well in shot glasses. Their meals ordered and themselves waiting for the Shepherds Pies to be brought out to them they start to talk of how the school year is going , just idle chat for neither wish to be disturbed by the young waitress in a serious conversation when she brings back their order.

“Minnie,”saying it quietly, not quite a whisper but not his normal voice either, after the food has been delivered, “Has he told you anything of the boy since that night 5 years ago?”

“No, he has not told me anything except he is well loved and cared for.” Severus nods at this, his eyes betraying what he is thinking but not much. “I have sent him a small gift each Christmas and his birthday every year, nothing much just a scarf or child's book. Yet I have not been told anything about the boy since then.”

Severus nods and speaks softly, reaching his hand into his robe and pulls out a couple of letter, “I would you like you to look at these Minnie. To read and tell me if my fears I have right now are unfounded.”

Minerva took the letters into her hands and laid them on the table before her, and read each one, it not taking much time as even though there were 10 of them each were short and they spread out over the last 12 months of time. Though she could see nothing odd in what was said in the letters, her stomach turned ever slightly with the thought that something was not right.

“Severus, you mean you have had someone checking and watching the boy for the last year.” the Witches voice sounded shocked that he would go through the trouble of doing this.

“Yes.” All he could answer as the way she put it made him seem foolish, he turned and stared around the pub, ashamed now that he brought this up with her, thinking he was going to be called a fool, that he should trust the old man.

He was shocked as he heard “This is disturbing to me, yet I see nothing wrong with it.” she reached out and touched his arm to get his attention back. “So he does not like playing outdoors really, maybe he spends most of his time studying, reading, playing inside with what toys he has. As for the chores he does, well lots of children do chores, and you know their parents would not really want them to wear good clothes if they were digging around in the garden.”

He started to speak the words were not out of his mouth as she silenced him with a shake of her head, “If it would make you feel better, I will get Albus to take me to see the boy on Sunday. I am sure he is being well cared for, and if he is not I will let you know.” His shoulders relaxed at these words visibly appearing as if a weight had been taken off them. “I know you feel responsible for the boy Severus. That you have perhaps made a promise out of your love for his mother you would make sure he was safe. Let me help you for I cared for Lily as well.”

Trying to hide the tears in his eyes, he reached out and raised his glass saying “Thank you.”

 

<\----------------->

 

 

November 3rd 1985

The weekend has passed slowly, worry crowding his mind, as he wondered what Minerva would find when she visited the boy. He hoped his fears were unfounded, that what he felt in the pit of his stomach was false, and just him being a paranoid ex-Death Eater and a spy that had walked the thin line for too long and from too young an age. As Sunday came he noticed Minerva leave with Albus heading towards Hogsmeade. Good he thought, the old man is taking her to see the boy, she can tell me if he is okay or not.

Later that same evening after curfew, there came a soft knock on his door. Setting aside the book he was reading, a gift from long ago for his birthday from his only friend, he went to answer it, to find Minerva standing at outside his suite. Inviting her in, he chuckled softly to himself, wondering what rumors would be spread if anyone saw her coming to his chambers this time of the night.

As they sat down and he offered her a cup of tea, he asked, “So how did your trip with Albus go? Does this mean you will not be coming to my chambers in the night anymore?” he chuckled softly as the older witch blushed and slapped him playfully at the questions.

“Well you know, that I went to visit the boy today, with him. I must say your fears are unwarranted. From everything I saw he is happy, might be a little thin, yet he gets along with his cousin wonderfully.” She paused to sip her tea before continuing “He was laughing and smiling while I was there. I even got him to take a few pictures with me, would you like to see them before I leave for my chambers?”

Chuckling softly to himself, he leans forward and whispers softly, almost seductively if she did not know him better, “I would love to see the pictures, yet would not it be better to show them to me tomorrow morning, as we share coffee if bed?”

Laughing loudly, she blushes a bit deeper this time and continues the playful banter, “Young man if I was 20 years younger, I would make you go to sleep smiling and then wake you up the same way. I will leave you the pictures to look at, and have a good night Severus.” She smiles to herself as she exits his chambers and makes her way to her own 3 floors up from the dungeons.

He picks up and looks at the pictures, all showing a happy 6 year old playing laughing, enjoying fun with family, he looks them over smiling, grateful that his fears were unfounded, until he comes to a close up of the child with Minerva, he stares at this for a minute, and notices something wrong, where is the scar, the famous scar?

 


	5. Revelations and Dreams

Severus furiously begins to pace back and forth through his chambers, cursing to himself why would Minerva lie to him, is she part of all this to begin with. He knew the god damned meddling old fool was not letting them all know everything, he never did . How had he made Minerva play along with him, Minerva the true protector of the children that came here lost and confused and hurt, or was that just a mask she wore. He knows nobody ever tells all, he did not tell Minerva all he knew , he kept a few letters to himself when he showed her those ones a few nights back. The ones that said the old man had been seen visiting on a couple separate occasions. The one where the boy had been seen crying in back yard.

Slowly calming down, he walks back over to the table and the photos and looks at them again. He feels the magic coming off of them. Of course they are magic photos. They will always show faint traces of magic. How could they have done this? His mind thinking of maybe another child, to take the boys place. Poly-Juice Potion could have been used, yet with the potion the scar would show. Was the worst he thought could happen already done, was the boy truly dead, had he failed her the third time already.

He had to find out for himself, he could not go there though , the wards in place prevented it, he knew they would keep him out. After the first night they were set, he knew he could never return. The last ward he set was to keep any with the mark from entering the house or the grounds of the house. He included himself in the ward, for to not do so would of made the old man curious.

He had to figure a way to get in and see the boy, or to get eyes on the boy to make sure he was alright. Help is what he needed, he could not go to any on the staff, and his eyes so far on the boy, did not contain magic, they were useful for watching and reports, yet could not do much else. Too bad the wards against magical creatures were in place. It was useless he thought. Turning back to the pictures, staring at them again, he sees a faint shimmer coming from them. Is it that easy, could it be the pictures were real just changed.

 

<\------------------>

 

The night has passed slowly, his charms and counter charms have been removing what spell or spells have been laid on the photos. Slowly the layers of the spells that have manipulated them are removed. He can not believe what they reveal, what he is seeing from these images as the fake layers are peeled away the like the skin of an onion.

No, Minerva did lie to him, yet she could not have known for the first image shows her sitting there mindless the boy on her lap, is that drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, as she holds the boy and stares ahead at the camera. The boys scar is now visible faintly in the photo, his eyes and expression hold the same dull, almost dead look as hers do. So they had been both placed under some spell. He could tell why as he looked carefully at the photo, and saw healing bruises on the child's arm, a few recent cuts on his face. He would be safe with family, what a crock. He needed to get more eyes on the boy. What he really needed was for someone to be able to talk to the boy.

Rage wells from deep in his soul, from his black and shriveled heart. _Calm yourself Severus, you can not let this show on your face, or your actions what you know can not be seen by anyone._ The rest of the family in the photo had not been glamoured as much to hide anything, their appearances are just the same as they have been, except the scenes are not one of an idyllic home life.

The children playing had shown the two boys on the ground or running with their toys, laughing. When the enchantments were removed they still showed one laughing boy, the bigger of the two, yet the play made his heart go cold. He looked on as the bigger chased the other yes, and then on catching him punching him hard, only to watch the scene repeated in the 3 second loop over and over. The next was the boys on the floor playing, the two next to each other, one sitting the other laying down, that had changed to show the scene of the bigger boy on the back of the smaller, pushing his face into the carpet, as the adult watching laughed almost cruelly.

The rags the smaller boy wore, the clothes were at least 3 years old , and seemed to belong to the other boy first, for they were too large on the small frame of the other, hanging much like a clowns outfit, and showing much wear, from the rips and tears to the stains that even the most persistent cleaning would never get out now. His heart breaking as he realizes he is failing his promise to her, the third failure is showing to become true already.

He has to plan everything right. He needs time to think, to decide a course to follow. Knowing that the course will most likely wind up with himself or worse the boy dead. It had to be done, even he knew a child could not survive what he knew was going on for that much longer he would either be dead or in such a state that he would turn in and just die emotionally.

Looking at the clock, he puts away the photos, hiding them in plain site so to speak,with in the pages of the children's storybook he had been reading. He puts them with his only photo of Lily and the card that came with the book when he was 10 years old. He carefully wraps it back into cloth that has held it for years, and places it into the lower drawer of his desk. He decides he has enough time to sleep a few hours before breakfast and classes start for the day.  


_~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The young dark haired boy is hiding in the bushes surrounding the Alder tree. Knees pulled to his chest his arms wrapped around them holding them tight hugging them to his body, as tears roll down his face, his breathing coming in uneven hitches. He had run again afraid, run away from home this time he knew he was not going back. How could he go back there, HE did not love him._

_His drunk of a father had started to argue with his mother earlier. Argue about her being a WITCH, about her lying to him for years, saying she must have used a spell on him to get her to love him. His father not the kindest of men in the best of times, was 10 times worse when he had been out drinking with his friends. His father was now hitting his mother, the 29 year old witch, taking it almost calmly, she was not crying, as each blow hit her body, struck her face. He watched from the corner of the room where he was waiting as he saw blood start to flow from her lips, to trickle from her nose. She just took it resolutely, knowing that each blow against her was one her son would not feel._

_The boy cowered into himself afraid of when the anger would come his way, as he watched the man beat his mother more fiercely than he had ever seen before in his life. He heard the loud crack that he knew meant there was a bone broken as his father kept hitting her. He watched his mother fall to the floor, her legs giving out under the pain of the abuse. He felt something inside him change, he was full of rage right now, anger, hatred, a roar came from his throat as he yelled “LEAVE HER ALONE” launching himself at the man, and started to hit him to push him away from his bleeding battered mother._

_The man grabs the boy by the hair , punching him in the face with his other hand, picks him up and shakes him like a rag doll being mauled in the jaws of a pit bull. He feels himself fly across the room, to slam into the wall, and is barely up on his feet before the man approaches him again, and hits him another time for good measure, this time the boys vision blacken slightly and he struggles to hold on to consciousness. His father looks on him and laughs “You are not my son, you are just like your mother. A lie, you are worthless in my eyes, I wish you would just leave.” With that his old man turned and left the room to find another bottle, to drink himself asleep._

_Too scared to stay after his father left the room, to check on his mother he grabbed his jacket and just ran out into the dark night, heading to his place, the place they would not find him at. He went there to hide to cry to think. Tonight he went there to live forever, to die, so that his father would stop hurting his mother He curled up on himself against the tree hugging himself he cried himself to sleep yet again._

_He spent the following day there, neither of his parents came to look for him. He did not go to school, he just sat there thinking as he got hungry and the tears faded from him. Then she came, his own personal angel so to speak, He looked up as the bushes were pushed aside and she pushed her way between and a look of horror struck her face as she looked on her friend._

“ _Sev, I have been worried, you were not in school today, what happened?” as she knelt down and wrapping him into her arms. “Did they have another fight, did he do this to you?”_

“ _Yes,” he starts to cry again trying hard not to, “He does not love me Lily, he wishes I was not there, so I am never going back.”Tears are flowing freely from his eyes again, he is starting to rock back and forth slowly her arms just hugging him tighter, “I........”_

“ _Shhhhh... Sev, we start school next year, you have to go back, it is for one year, then you will be away from it.” He cries more with her just holding him, knowing he is weak for this , yet comforted in her telling him he is not............._

_~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~_

 

He wakes from the dream, the one he has not had since his second year at Hogwarts. His body shaking and sweaty under the flannel sheets of his bed. His mind clears and he starts to plan what he must do now, what he knows has to happen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_She has gone to see if the boy is okay, Albus is with her. They talk idly about stuff on the way to visit. Her asking questions about if the boy has shown any magic yet that he knows of. How is he doing in school, does he recall anything of what happened to him as a baby. The answers she gets make her smile softly, putting her mind at ease._

_They have gotten to the house now the family is happy and loving, she watches the boy closely, yes he is thin, not unhealthy... (he looks like he has not eaten in a week),just thin the way some active children are. His clothes while not new are clean, they are not ripped.... (they hang off him as if they were 3 sizes too big and are falling apart at the seams)._

_The boys play together happily, the bigger boy sharing ….(hitting the other with) toys, they laugh as they run around playing tag …... (one runs fearfully away from the other to avoid being beaten)... they lie on the rug together laughing , joking, coloring …. (the bigger boy is sitting on the other, pushing his face into the floor). The adults talking in the background._

_They sit to eat a nice dinner the boys on either side of her.......(the small one stands in the corner forced to watch them eat, while his stomach grumbles)... They talk of school of how he is doing …. (he is quiet he does not answer the questions convincingly).. the family clears the table together, each doing their part ….(he is working like a house elf, under the eyes of his uncle and the mans belt) …..It is bedtime and they both say goodnight and head up stairs to their adjoining rooms...(the boy is tossed into the boot cupboard under the stairs)._

_The adults part their ways, each saying it was nice to meet each other. Dumbledore saying “See he is well cared for”...... (He is a brat and you will recall what I want you to, so you should know he will get beaten twice as hard tomorrow for this) The Uncle and Aunt both agreeing “Yes we love him like our own son” …..... (Oh, he surely will be. To think we had to miss our plans today for that boy.)_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Minerva wakes with a start, and thinks to herself what a strange dream. If she had not seen it with her own eyes, she would think that her mind was being played with by someone, yet she knows the boy is happy and healthy where he is. With that thought she rolls over and falls back asleep for the next hour before her day truly starts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Edit after the Initial post due to a time-line error with my notes


	6. A Little Help From a Friend (?)

The month has passed slowly, Severus still does not know how to proceed. Working clandestinely by himself has always been a habit with him, except for those first years when he had a friend he could trust fully, a friend he drove away out of his jealousy and anger. He is finding this harder though, for he knows it is not his life on the line, but the life of a child. The life of someone that is innocent in all ways, whose only mistake was to be born into this world.

He has thought about trying to work on pulling down the charms and wards one at a time, it would take too long though. He would be found before he could even get the first one down. Maybe he could bring the aurors down by attacking the house, or those damned muggles as they left one day, they would have to investigate then. Yet knowing the old man, he had that scenario covered, and it would be himself that appeared and not the aurors.

These and other plans went through his mind over the weeks since his revelation. Each one getting knocked down as. He was not foolish enough to risk his life, if nothing was to come of it. If the boy could not be saved he was not going to lay his life down. He was not afraid of dieing, he did not want to do so in a futile action. He had to make sure he left no loose ends when it happened, that the Potter brat was safe. That no one would touch and harm him again.

He needs help he realizes. Who though, who can he trust? One of his Death Eater friends, those old pure-blood bigots. They are as likely to applaud the abuse given to Potter, or even try to continue it. Minerva, not when she could not protect herself from the old man's games herself, too trusting she is, powerful but true trusting and easily tricked. The other teachers were not much better, they hung on Albus' every word, if he told them that the sun shat lollipops, they would be waiting for a treat in the middle of the day. He has come to the conclusion he had no one to trust. No real friends that he could count on, how he missed Lily at these times.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

The month of December is waning now, the chill in the air, has turned to snow in the highlands where Hogwarts is located. Severus is still at odds with himself, all his cunning, all his slyness is not helping him still. The students or most of them have left to spend the nearly 2 week long holiday with their families. Most of the staff around him, are relaxing justly, another term over, time to grade papers, to enjoy their holidays with their friends and families as well.

Cursing to himself, he decides that he needs to get away for a few days, thinking that maybe a change of scenery would help. Maybe to just get away for a few days, to handle his normal affairs would bring new insight he needed to handle this. He knew he had to go home for at least a few days anyways.

“Silvia, Slinky” he says into his chambers, and his 2 house elves appear out of thin air .

“What be Master Severus needing today?” says the first, “Is Master hungry, Silvia can get you something , if Master is” the second chimes in.

“We will be heading home for the holiday. Would you two go there, and make sure the house is ready for me tonight.” looking at both of them for a moment a thought in his head, and then it vanishes.

“Yes Master Severus,: they both chime in “Will Master be eating at home tonight?”

“No, I will not be eating at home tonight. I will visit my mother first, and then be home later.” The elves look concerned about this, and almost shrug sadly.

“Yes Master Severus,” one responds, “Slinky will have your sleeping and other potions for you when you get home.”, He having been with Severus for years, knows a visit to his mother means a trip to the local pub after.

As the elves disappear with a pop, to get to the house, to make sure all is in readiness for their Master. He watches them and thinks to himself again, knowing he has his answer, but not knowing what it is yet.

 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

Two hours have passed since Severus spoke to his house elves, he is now sitting alone at a table in the back of a pub, a half filled bottle of whiskey sitting before him, the fish and chips he ordered sitting largely untouched to the side of the small table. Why does he do this to himself, why does he get like this especially after he sees her.

 

_Two hours previous:_

_Severus has left Hogwarts and walked beyond the gates where he can aparate, taking him to muggle shopping area in London. Looking around, walks to the window of a store undergoing renovations, and says sadly and softly “I am here to see Eileen Prince.” One of the dummies in the window turns to him and he steps through the glass into the waiting room of St Mungo's Hospital._

_He strides purposely through the waiting area and towards the stairs that will take him to the Long Term Care Wards. He Stops before the door to the first room on the ward, and looks in on the sallow faced weak looking woman staring straight at the ceiling, as she lies in bed. He hears the soft soles of a healer approach behind and turns to see whom it is and smiles as he notices it is Lucinda Hart, a fellow classmate of his by but one year._

“ _Good evening Healer Hart,” looking at her questioningly “How are your Holiday plans coming this year?”_

“ _They are going fine Severus, we got little Sylvia her first training broom. And I am glad to see Francis' family is finally accepting me as their daughter. That may because I am taking the next 2 years off to raise our new child.” She says smiling._

“ _Congratulations, are in order I see, so when is your new child due?” The idle chat went on for a few minutes, before the real conversation starts._

“ _How is she since my last visit?” Severus asks looking towards the room hopefully._

“ _She is as good as can be expected,” looking sad at this news “Her physical injuries healed years ago, you know, she is as healthy as a dragon.” Lowering her eyes she continues “The mind healers have tried over and over again to coax her out, to figure out what is wrong, they are lost. Their is nothing wrong physically, her mind though is locked away.”_

“ _Thank you Lucinda, I'll go in and visit for a while if that is okay.” turning and makes his way through the door, pulls up a chair, sitting beside his mother's bed. Taking a brush from the table and gently, with a tenderness not many know he has starts to run it through hair. He speaks to her in soft tones hoping for some sign, that she will respond slightly to him. He stays there for almost a hour, then pulls a small gift out of his robe, and leaves it on her bedside table saying softly as he does so “Merry Christmas mum, I will be back to see you next week.”_

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

He nurses his 4th whiskey of the night, as the rest of the patrons of the pub start singing a Christmas carol, in the mix of inebriated voices he picks up a voice he has not heard in years. Looking around he notices an old nemesis from school, He is looking a bit more worn than he was in school, his brown hair is still a bit shaggy. He thinks to himself a drink with an old enemy is better than drinking alone, and does the unthinkable, and asks the waitress to invite the man to his table for a drink and an extra glass.

The man approaches and then looks at his hosts face and is confused, “Hi Severus, to what do I owe this honor?”

“Sit, please, join me.” holding out a glass for him, “I do not want to drink alone tonight. For tonight we can pretend to be friends.”

Sitting at the table warily, Remus takes the glass and sniffing it first drinks from it slowly, relishing the taste of the old Irish Whiskey. “So Severus, what are you doing here,and not at the school?”

“It is Christmas break so I came home for a few days to unwind, and take care of personal business.”

Remus looks at him, and then remembers the 6th year when Severus was out of school for month, due to a family problem. And says “I am sorry, I forgot, how is she doing?”

“Nothing has changed I am sad to say.” He lets it go at that with a barely audible “Thank you.”

The sit talking and drinking for a short bit, the Remus out of nowhere asks “Has Albus told you how Harry is? I have asked about him, to be able to visit him, and Albus always says he is fine, yet can not take me to him.”

Severus almost growls at this question and answers with a very angry tone in his voice “Albus bloody fucking Dumbledor and that boy, that has been all my life has been for the last months since I found out what is happening to him.”

“Tell me what you mean?” looking concerned at that little outburst “Is Harry okay, if anyone has hurt him, I will tear them to shreds.” his wolf like features coming through slightly as he says that.

Severus looks up and wonders, is he the answer, then shaking his head he thinks no. Yet maybe he could help.

“I wish I could say he was okay, that I knew about him well, Albus is quiet on that. All we that ask get the same answer you do. That he is safe, that he is loved, that it is all for his own good, we are kept away from him.”

“You know don't you? You have your doubts about what he says?” looking at the other man in real concern now.

“Just say for now, I have someone in the area he is in, they have told me things.” Severus looks around carefully to make sure. “Just say what they have let me know tells me everything the old bastard says is a lie. I do not think this is a good place to talk of that though.”

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

 

A half hour later finds the 2 sitting in Severus' living room, his house elves looking on in relief seeing their Master not mean and drunk this night. Him and his guest are eating sandwiches as they look at photos, and over the letters Severus has.

Remus' face shows concern on looking at his best friends kid,and is muttering to himself, “H _ow could he let that bitch have him.” O_ ver and over, he feels himself getting angrier and angrier the longer he looks at the half dozen or so photos he sees. He looks like he is ready to rip Dumblebore's throat out, maybe even Minerva for knowing about this.

A growl comes from his chest “Minerva, knows about this?”

“I do not think so. Or she would not have left the photos with me.”

“She gave them to you, so what do you mean.” His anger still rising, coming off him in waves now.

“When she gave me the photos, they were heavily, and I mean heavily glamored.” looking sadly at the one of the boys with bruises, “Took me 4 hours to remove all the enchantments on them.”

“So what do we do?” The question asked and they both looked at each other.

 


	7. Gifts and Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, family situations kept me from writing for a few days

“So, what do we do?” The Question hung pregnant before them, as they looked at each other lost for moment.

“I do not know about you,” Remus hesitates for a moment, “but I am going to see the old man, Force him to take me to the boy, and if he will........”

“You fool, a pure Gryfindor, acting before you think. What good would you be to this if you are dead?”

“He would not kill me, for asking about the boy.”

“You are a were-wolf. He would and could kill you, get a medal for it as well, saying you were going to attack the children at Hogwarts.” Severus growled, just stating the perfect logic for it, so the Gryfindor could follow it.

The old grandfather clock strikes midnight , the chime distracting the men for a moment, it was Christmas morning, they each raise a glass of beer and almost as one “Merry Christmas, Harry”. What went left unsaid hung before them, for their thoughts were about the same.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Christmas morning has come, a special day for almost everyone. Children wake up in expectation of the presents that wait for them. Some people wake up to spend the day in traditions be it family or personal that make them happy and forget their worries for at least that day.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Minerva woke this morning, in her families house, the sounds of her grand nieces and nephews, and some of the younger nieces and nephews calling out to wake up the still sleeping adults. You could hear the excitement in their voices, as they ran around jumping on beds to get everyone awake. Minerva smiled and realized she could be one of them. Her joy and child like wonder had never left, especially at this time of year. Putting on her robe, she went downstairs to open gifts with the children and the rest of her family.

 She smiled as she watched the children, rip open the paper on their gifts in their excitement. The hugs the excitement of all of them were was contagious, so that even the most staid of the adults was soon smiling and laughing and doing the same as their gifts were handed to them. All the gifts were open the children playing with new toys, the adults drinking tea, and opening a new book they got, or looking at new clothes or other items, and smiling and thinking how lucky they all are this day to be with family they loved.

 The morning passes happily, finally everyone goes to get dressed, Minerva heading to her room. The one she has had in the family manor since she was a child. She looks at the photo of her one true love that sat in a place of honor on the mantle, and as she does every year, walks over kisses the figure in the picture and whispers Merry Christmas love. This morning though she is interrupted by a tapping at the window.

 Turning quickly expecting an owl to be there, she instead spies a black raven. She moves to the window and opens it, the raven jumping inside, quickly flaps to the desk and stands there. Waiting for her to remove the small package it carries. The package once removed, starts to enlarge slowly. The bright paper on it, showing scenes of sleighs being drawn by reindeer across a snow covered field towards a quiet village. She looked at the card on top of the package and removes it slowly and opens it starting to read.

 

_Merry Christmas Minerva,_

  _I hope your family is happy and safe this holiday. I could not give you your gift before I left the Castle for the Holidays myself. I forgot in all honesty, too much I have been thinking about the past month or so._

_I hope you enjoy the gift and enjoy sharing it with those you care for this day._

  _Happy Holiday_

_Severus_

 

Opening the Box, she pulled out first a bottle of very fine and old scotch, the dust still on the wax around the real cork, then a large box of dark chocolates, both of which she would share, rather reluctantly. Then looking into the box again she noticed a parchment envelope, with no writing on the outside, a cold chill runs up her spine looking at it, like someone had just walked over her grave. Taking it out of the box, writing appears on it, and she looks at it in confusion.

 

_Minerva. Your choice, open this and learn or burn it and remain ignorant._

_STS_

 Looking down at what is in her hand, she thinks she would prefer to not know, yet as everyone knows cats are always curious, especially those that never really stop being kittens at heart. She rips open the envelope breaking the wax seal, and removes the contents laying them on the desk, and looks at to see there is another letter and 2 photos. The chill she had in her spine is gone now for it has moved to her very heart. One photo shows a sickly battered child sitting on her lap, her staring ahead much like a zombie.

 

_Minnie_

  _I write this to you, hoping you will read it._

  _I know now for a fact that cursed meddling old fool is not being honest with us. That he is using us for his own end, for the greater good he calls it. The cost of that greater good I fear might be the life of a child that deserves so much better than what I grew up with._

  _I fear he is controlling those of us he can to achieve his ends, the others he is binding to him through obligation, and fear. I hate that I have played a part in this , for I know he has used my own guilt and regret over my past to hold me as well in his web for far to long._

  _The pictures in your hand are of young Harry, they are the pictures you gave me, minus the enchantments ,(he cast on them) to show you, what you truly saw that day you visited him. I know this will be hard for you, if you wish to help, this must go no further than us, meet me tomorrow night in Nocturne Alley, at the shop that was my grandmothers._

  _Severus_

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Harry sits in a corner on this Christmas morning, they have taken him out of his cupboard and set him on old newspapers like a puppy that has yet to be housebroken. He watches his eyes showing fear, not knowing what is going to happen this day. The three adults are laughing as they eat the sweet pastries and drink coffee. Dudley is ripping open his gifts and smiling at all he has gotten, laughing as first one new toy then another is pulled out of the boxes.

Grampie Al, hand him his special gift for the year, which he opens quickly, and grins at what he sees inside. He lifts them out and smiles hugging his grampie, asking if he can try out his new boxing gloves after dinner today. The adults all laugh and agree he should, knowing what his punching bag will be.

Harry just sits there fearful as the last gifts are pulled from under the tree. His eyes grow wide as he sees his uncle get a couple of new leather belts. His aunt opens up her gift, a rather expensive looking clock that looks as if it was designed to sit on a mantle. One gift is left under the tree now, small box that his Uncle pulls out, looks at.

“Oh, this one is for the boy.” Harry looks up hopefully, will he get a gift this year, maybe he hopes, this year they let him out of his cupboard.

He reaches out for it hopefully for the package, “You expect me to give this to you freak?”

“But it is mine.” Realizing he has said the wrong thing, just before he feels his uncles hand hit the side of his face.

“You are a freak. Freaks do not get gifts. You are lucky we allow you to live here.” Tears start to run down the boys face as he hears this, he had hoped.

His Uncle takes the package , and tosses it to the ground, hearing the shatter of what is inside the boys heart cracks again, as his uncle steps on it, before picking it up and tosses it into the cozy fire to the boys side. Reaching for the couch his uncle lifts one of the new belts and laughs thinking to himself _time to break in a new gift,_ and approaches the boy that is now trying to vanish into the corner.

 


	8. We Do Not Want ........

December 26th, 1985

 

The boy woke up, his body one huge ache, it is not surprising to him, he has woken many days bruised and bloody. His lips are swollen, mouth hurts where one of his teeth has been knocked out, it is hard to breathe his nose broken not for the first time, one eye feels glued shut. His thoughts go to wondering why his mom and dad do not want him, love him. His mind going to the conversation that old man and uncle had with him just last year about his parents, the letter his parents had left with him, when they abandoned him here.

 

_< Flashback>_

 

_His uncle had been beating him yet again, the old man is there watching and smiling like a sadist, his back felt raw and bleeding from the black leather belt that has hit him repeatedly for the last 20 minutes, he can not take it anymore, the tears are flowing down his cheeks, crying as he yells._

“ _I hate you, I wish my mom and dad would come and take me away from here.”_

_The old man and his uncle look at each other and burst out laughing. He feels himself being grabbed by the arm and tossed to the wall, hitting it with a loud crack, he feels his arm bend awful in one way and a bone breaking._

“ _Boy, your parents do not love you or want you.” the uncle says “They left you here, just abandoned you in the middle of the night on our step. I think they wished you would die in the cold night, so you would not be a burden to us like you were to them.”_

“ _That is not true....” yelling out, “if they knew what you were doing to me they would come and save me. I know they love me.” yet some doubt creeping into his mind._

_The old man laughs, “They do not want you, or love you. I saw the letter they left that night with you. Matter of fact I carry it around daily to remind me of what a burden and shame you my grandson is.”_

_Harry looks down at the floor tears now flowing down his cheeks freely as he hears this. His voice meeker now as the old man pulls a letter from his jacket and opens it up and commences to read it for the boy._

_~~~~~~ ~~~~~~_

_Tuney,_

 

_I hate to do this to you and your wonderful husband. Yet I have to, we have to. I need you to take my worthless son._

_I know we have talked about this in the past, you know how I feel about the little freak, how his dad does as well. I sometimes wish I took your advice, and saw the doctor when I found out I was pregnant. It would of made everything so much easier, better in the long run. We do not want him anymore, we have never really wanted him, he was a mistake an accident._

_I can honestly say I am ashamed to call him my son. Since he has been born he has ruined my whole life, ruined his fathers life. Where we used to smile and laugh we are only angry, angry at him for making us have to care for him. His father suggested we just abandon him in the forest someplace, or toss him into a river, like an unwanted litter of kittens. He actually smiled at the thought of getting rid of the worthless baby. I agree with him fully, yet I can not kill him, the same thing that kept me from visiting the doctor, and getting it ended then and there, keeps me from outright killing the little monster._

_So I leave him on your doorstep in the middle of the night, an unwanted burden on everyone he is involved with._

_Maybe he will die in the middle of the night, or an animal will come and kill him, a stray dog perhaps. This would make it easier on everyone._

_I hope you teach him his proper place in life, with firmness and discipline, never letting him get to be a freak, even beat it out of him as needed._

_Again Tuney, I am sorry for leaving this worthless no good freak on your doorstep, yet I know you and Vernon will raise him the right way. Make sure he knows how worthless and how much a burden he is as he grows up._

 

_Your Sister_

_Lily_

_~~~~~~ ~~~~~~_

 

_His heart breaks as he hears the letter read, the one hope he had that his parents would come and save him is gone. They did not want him, they did not love him, they abandoned him, his dad, hoped he would die. He feels his heart shutting down, closing off he falls to the floor the pain in his arm and back feeling like nothing now, compared to the missing part of his heart, his lost hope._

_Why did they hate him? What did he do to them to make them hate him? Everything is his fault, he sees that now, he deserves to be beat, to be unwanted. He does not flinch as his uncle grabs him again laughing in his face and lifts him off the ground and hits him in the stomach with his fist._

 

_< End Flashback>_

 

Harry cries silently to himself, as he moves in his cupboard, and trying to get comfortable again, drifts off to a nightmare filled dream, knowing he is not wanted and loved. The anger just filling his soul.

 


	9. Start of the Conspiracy

December 26th 1985

Night has fallen on London, the chill in the air, a suggestion of snow or maybe a cold rain is coming. Shoppers are starting to head home from the after Christmas sales. An older lady in a beautiful tartan cloak makes her way down the street , and enters a bar, everyone is walking by, not even seeing it there. She waves to the barman and steps through a door into the back alley, removing her wand taps the bricks before her in certain areas, a door appearing before her she steps though, and makes her way down the street beyond it.

Most of the shops are closed, a few are opened as she makes her way swiftly into a side alley, and down a rather dark winding passage, the shops on either side all closed, some showing darker objects in them, she spies the shop she is looking for , the door stands open, yet the dust in cobwebs in the windows, shows it has not been open in years.

Stepping inside cautiously the door shuts behind her and a light appears in the back room, a familiar and well known voice calls out, “Come in back Minnie, I've been waiting for you.” She makes her way into the back room to see 3 chairs there , Severus standing waiting for her, and someone with his back to her.

“Who else is here Severus?” She looks at him questioningly her hand on her wand.

“You can relax Minerva, he is a friend, you know him and cares as much as you do.” Turning to the man in the chair he gestures and the man stands up.

“Good evening, Professor, must say it has been a long time.” Remus turns to her and smiles, “I am here for the same reason you are, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” She asks, “I am here cause I want to know the truth, I hope.”

“Sit, let us both explain, we will tell you what we figured out. But first I have a couple of questions to ask you?”

She takes a seat, shocked at what they have insinuated, she lets the comfortable and old chair envelop her as she gets comfortable, “Ask what you need to, I will answer to the best I can.”

As he is about to ask his questions, Silvia pops in and with a tray holding 3 glasses, and a bottle of Scotch, sister bottle to the one Minerva had gotten yesterday. “Master, I have brought the Scotch like you have asked. Does Master wish anything else before I go back home?”

“No Silvia, we are fine, Thank you, you can go home.” Turning as the house elf leaves and offers the other 2 a drink.

“Now, Minerva, What do you recall of the night Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as the 2 of us set the wards at Harry's aunts house?” Sitting down with a drink in his hand and sipping it thoughtfully.

“What are you talking about Severus?” Looking confused, “I did not see the Longbottoms for almost a month before Lily and James died, and then they were in the hospital. And what wards, I was never asked to do any wards on the house. If I had there would have been a monitoring ward there, to make sure the boy was safe.”

Shaking his head he looks with concern on his fellow professor. “Minerva, would you mind if I cast a spell on you? It will not hurt you, I want to see something, maybe it will help you and us.”

The spell cast, he delves into her mind for a moment, feeling the faint traces of memories as they are covered by other memories, he pushes the false memories away, pulling them apart in the magic he is using, uncovering the real memories buried deeply there. Releasing them for her to see.

He pulls back from her mind, her eyes open wide and she lets out a scream and starts to cry softly as memories she does not recall come flooding back. She sees herself as a young student falling in love with another, one that obviously hurt, in need of someone to help him, someone looking for a friend, someone to tell him he is alright. She sees herself turning a blind eye as a professor over the years to students that were hurt, that were bullied at school, that were fearful of going to anyone about it. She sees dozens of scenes from her life she recalls, yet not in the way she has recalled them before, the major changes in her memories frighten her. She sees a child his eyes dead to the world, no smile on his lips, pulling back as she goes to hug him, as she tells him he will be safe, she will take him away, then she sees the old man walking away from her laughing as she leaves him at her chambers that night.

A glass is thrust into her hand, she raises it to her lips and downs the scotch in one long pull, and looks up her eyes red and tears on her cheeks. She looks up at Severus and says “I am sorry, I do not understand but I am sorry for everything I failed to do.” turning to Remus, “I am sorry as well, I allowed him to use you.”

“Minnie, you do not need to apologize. We need your help.” Says the proud man in the worn and old clothes, 3 day beard growth on his face. “As we see it , Harry is either going to die where he is, or be so broken, he will be like a puppet to the man that rescues him, and you know who that man will be.”

“We need to rescue him, get him someplace safe, heal the damage to him.” Severus says calmly and with conviction, “We do not need him to make another Tom Riddle. Or Snape out of him.”

“What do you know of Tom?” gasps Minerva, lowering her head, “How do you know he made him what he was?”

“Think back you knew him in school, you may not know his story, his whole story, few do.” Looking at her as he sits down and sips his drink, “He was an orphan, forced to live in an orphanage, even after coming to school. Which violates Wizarding law. He was made to hate Minnie, he was denied love, caring friendship.”

She nods knowing what he says is true, the talks she had with him when she was trying to help him in her mind as if fresh. Then one day she was ignoring him, and that must have hurt more than anything. She frowns the sadness of it hitting her heart, finishing what he is saying “When he graduated, the father figure he had, abandoning him as well. Pushing him away.”

Severus looks at her, “He is not the first or last he has tried this with. Over the years many students from less than ideal homes, situations, have been manipulated by him.” he pauses and sighs, “I am sad to say I am one. He will not control me anymore though.”

“We will not allow him to control Harry either.” says the other man from his seat. “I just hope it is not too late for the boy.” Looks at his watch and frowns.

“Severus, I need to get back, and behind the wards of my house.” he looks scared, “The full moon is almost here. I can not be outside. Just in case.”

“Do you have enough Wolfsbane Potion? If not I can get Slinky to get you some from my stock.”

When the answer was yes, and he made sure he would be alright, Remus aparated to his house and secured himself in the basement for the next 36 hours.

“Now Minerva, I must tell you something, something even Dumbledore does not know.” He looks apprehensive as he continues, “Tom Riddle is dead, I know this for a fact, he has been since that Halloween night.”

“How do you know this?” she looks disbelieving, “Dumbledore has said Harry needs to stay with his aunt to keep him safe from him, for he shall return.”

He lifts the sleeve on his robe, pulling it up above his elbow, displaying his bare forearm, no mark visible on it. “It started to fade that night Minerva, it has been gone for the last year. His old followers all tell me the same.”

So another lie she thinks to herself, why would he lie like this though. Could he be grooming the boy to be the next dark lord. The next boy he helps to bend to his will.

He answers her silent questions to herself, “Yes, we believe he is grooming Harry for something, whether it be his next evil puppet, or as a sacrificial lamb for his greater good. This we don't know.” Stopping for a moment to refill both their glasses. “What we do know is that if we do not do something and soon, it will be too late for the boy.”

“What is your plan? Surely you have a plan for this Severus.”

“Yes, I have family close to where Harry is. A cousin and her family, She has been my eyes on the boy for the last 2 years.” He starts to explain, “She is from my dad's side of the family, so is a muggle, with muggle children. Well her children seem to be in need of a tutor.”

“You are not going to give up teaching to become a tutor?”

“No, I am not, those snakes need me for now.” he laughs softly to himself, “Remus has volunteered for the post. We have agreed on a good salary, and I am getting him a flat close by, as well as use of one of my house elves. He can watch as well, and he can do magic, which might be needed.”

“What do you need from me?” She asks, “I can not watch, as I am needed at the school, same as you.”

“I need your help to figure out how to get past the wards. The Dark Mark is gone, so that does not stop me now. The other wards though would stop a dragon in it's tracks. I know I set them and Albus tied them to the boy. Frank set a dampening field, so magic would not work fully in the house. Alice made the house unplottable. And your charms, what they are. I need help getting past them.”

She nods thoughtfully, thinking of what will need to be done. Her mind following different avenues to trace what magic was done, and ways around it. The wards sound very similar to those around Hogwarts themselves were her thoughts. There is something there she thinks very positively to herself.

 


	10. Chapter 10:  The New Term / Revelations of the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know I only own the original characters in this story, everything else is owned and borrowed from Ms. Rowling.
> 
> *WARNING WARNING* This chapter took a while to go through and edit as it deals with issues of a delicate nature (tastefully as well.)  
> No SMUT, implied sexual abuse though, and what I could remember the thoughts of a close friend that went through a very similar situation.

Winter break has ended, the students make their way back to their schools. Teachers settle in for another semester with their charges, students finish up the last of their “homework” in the hours before the first classes of the term. Most students are getting together with their friends bundled against the cold as they arrive, telling them about their favorite gifts, the time they spent with family.

 

One boy walks slowly down the street by himself, watching warily for his cousin and his friends. Afraid what they would do this time, worried about their bullying their abuse. He knew he could not stop it at all, he deserved it, he did not have to like it though. He walked to school slowly, the latest bruises fading on his cheeks, arms, back and legs. How he tried once to tell someone what was happening. The fear he had in telling it, how his aunt and uncle had shown up and talked to their friend in charge, how they all laughed, the beating he got when they made it home. He had missed school for the next 2 days, and nothing changed.

 

A few blocks further down this morning, a pair of children have left home. They walk with the confidence of children that have not wanted for the important things. They were not rich and well off, they knew sadness, yet they were happy all the same. The tutor their mother and uncle had arranged for the two of them _accompanying_ this morning, so he could meet with their teachers.

 

 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

They hid in the bushes, watching the other students walk by, the 3 of them new their prey, knew he would be by shortly. They had the patience of hunters waiting for a buck to show in the woods, no whispers, no shuffling, just waiting.

 

“Who do we have here?” The boy asks as he steps in front of Harry. He feels 2 others step out behind him. No chance to run today.

Hands grab him ripping off his dirty ragged jacket, pushing him down into light snow covering. Knee pressing into his back 2 hands coming down on his head to grind his face into the frozen front lawn. “How do you like that freak?”

A kick connects to his thigh from one of his cousins friends, laughter sounds all around him, fists hit his back, more kicks connect against his legs and side. “No one cares what we do to you.”

Harry looks around, defeat in his eyes. No one will stop and help him, he knows this nobody ever has , the other kids are afraid of his cousin and his gang. The adults can not be bothered with kids not their own. The boys know just to bruise, not to break bones, when they catch him outside.

Each of the boys hits him again for good measure, before running off leaving the smaller child on the ground, a little more bruised and bloody than before.

The scrawny boy picks himself up off the ground, looking at his ripped and dirty jacket and knows he will get a beating for not taking better care of what they give him when he gets home. Putting on his jacket he continues to walk down the street alone, as if nothing has happened, just staring ahead.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

The tutor and his two new students stood a block away watching the bullying, his hands shook uncontrollably as he felt helpless unable to help the boy. He had promised to keep a low profile, to just watch, only to help if the boys life was in serious danger. If any plan was to work he had to keep that promise. He knew if found out, something would happen to the boy, something worse than whatever was in the boys miserable life now.

Turning to the brother and sister with him, “Who was that boy, and why did those 3 attack him as such?”

They shuffle their feet a bit both looking at him sheepishly as he asks the question. Knowing he wishes to know but afraid to tell, or how to tell him. Afraid that they will be in trouble when it is learned they treat him just the same when they can.

Crouching before the children he looks at them both in the eye he speaks softly again, “You are not in any trouble, I just need to know who that child is and why he is treated as such?”

The girl the same age the boy speaks first, “That is just the Potter boy.” looking about nervously, swallowing slightly, “He is an a liar and thief, is always trying to get others into trouble saying that we..... err that others are always beating on him.”

He feels his heart break, carefully masking his features as he hears the 'WE' before she corrects herself. His rage is there, he could lash out and yell , he needs to talk though to find this out. The children do not know why he is really here, only their mother and uncle know.

“Is there anything else?” Lupin looks at the boy first, “Where are his parents, why don't they stop this?”

“What else is there?” the boy asks, “Look at how he is dressed. The rags. The dirty liar. He was left with his aunt and uncle by his parents, they did not want him, nobody wants him.”

Lupin stands and puts his hands on his students shoulders hearing all he has the heart to. And motions them to the school, where he has meetings with the teachers before the day begins for those two. Refusing to let the tears in his soul right now manifest until he is by himself later.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

In a very special school in Scotland, students are having their breakfasts in the great hall. Some are in their common rooms or still sleeping in. Teachers are sipping tea, coffee, looking over the students, making small bets on whom is going to be the first to end up in detention this term, or end up in the infirmary. Two teachers though chatting, are watching the students with a new eye it seems. Looking for those lost, those that are crying inside yet too afraid to talk about it, those that might be hiding something they feel to shamed about to speak of.

Severus leans over to whisper to one of the other professors, a short man the Charms professor, Filius as he notices a Ravenclaw girl a 3rd year if he recalls, looking about cautiously. He points her out to the head of her house, as she shrinks away from friends she has had for years. Almost jumping as her boyfriend of the last term tries to hug her and looks frightened like she is going to bolt, flinching away from the embrace of another. The boy looks at her in confusion, and reaches out a hand to her.

Severus is there in a moment, taking the boys arm and leading him away from her, saying something soft to him as he brings him out of the hall towards an empty class not far off. The girl feels her hand taken by the short professor and she tries to pull back. He says something to her softly, and leads her from the room and off to the infirmary, waving for the schools nurse to join him.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Snape sits him down at one of the desks and settles in facing the confused boy, summoning something for the boy to drink as he looks into his hurt face. Patiently waiting for the boys head of house to get there, knowing the feline will be out shortly to see what is going on, to find out for herself.

Minerva enters the classroom and looks at the two there, and shakes her head slightly, knowing that they would see signs now that they were looking but not this soon she hoped. Sitting down she phrases her question to the boy carefully, not knowing what is happening.

“Mr. McClery,” the witch says softly comfortingly, “Do you know what is wrong with Miss Pierce?”

“No Professor,” voice cracking as he tries to hold back tears from being pushed away like this, “She did not write to me over break. She did not even tell me if she got my gift to her.”

“Was there anything wrong before break,” asking with concern in her eyes, “Did you two fight or argue before?”

Looking shocked at this question he almost screamed out his response, that he could not hurt her for he loved her very much. His voice meekly said, “Everything was fine, and no we did not fight.” his eyes dropping as he feels alone right now.

“Professor, I wrote her 3 times over break, she never responded. She promised me she would.” Tears starting to run down his cheeks as he looks at the 2 before him. “I would never hurt Siobhan, we may be young but she is my light.” He breaks down and starts to cry, feeling hopeless right now, not knowing what was wrong.

 

Severus looks at Minerva thoughtfully for a moment as she silently mouths no to him. They just look at each other while the boy cries in his chair slumped over. Leaning towards the older witch he whispers into her ear softly to not be heard. _“I have to it might be the only way to know what is wrong.”_ She nods slowly resigned that he has to do this. He looks at the boy and gets his attention so he is looking into his eyes, silently casts a spell and flows into the boys memories.

 

_He sees the boy enraptured with the girl. Trying to get her to talk to him as she pulls away for the first few months of the last year. He watches their friendship grow as he shows her, proves to her he will not hurt her, through kind actions and help. He sees the girl worried as they share their first kiss (feeling like an intruder on such pleasant memories), almost wanting to pull away then. He watches her and him talk and complain about school, his family, she never mentioning hers, changing the subject when he brings it up. He sees the look on her face this very night of lost hope, of fearing that he could not want her, of being ashamed._

 

Breaking the spell and connection with a loud swear that causes the boy and the other professor to flinch visibly. He picks up a glass he had conjured and throws it against the wall and gets up.

 

“Minerva, take him to your chambers. Do not let anyone talk to him for now, keep him there. I know what is going on.” Standing up he turns to head out of the room and stops.

“Slinky” he yells out into the room and his house elf appears shaking. “Bring the Healers Hart to the infirmary right now, there is a girl that needs their help.”

The other two looked shocked as he orders his house elf to fetch the healers and he turns and says “Yes, get him to your rooms now.” and almost comfortingly adds, “She will be okay, just go for now, please.”

 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~

 

The girl sits in a corner of the infirmary, huddled onto herself. Madam Pomfrey is at a loss with the girl, that has already screamed at her twice not to touch her, that has thrown stuff at her and told her it is none of her business. Professor Flitwick stands to the side almost in shock, the girl walked up here in a daze with him, only to become a raving wildcat when Poppy tried to get her to lie down to examine her.

Professor Dumbledore enters infirmary wondering why the girl has been brought out of breakfast on this morning. What could of happened to her that caused the 4 staff members to leave with her and her boyfriend. The girl looks up and screams again, a vase flies off a table and hits the wall by the Headmasters face, showering him with broken glass and water. He lifts his wand to stun the poor child, as a wrist grabs him from behind, and says softly in a familiar voice, “ _Do not do that you old fool, let us handle it.”_

“He knew, he knew.” the girls voice came from the corner sounding raw from the screaming she has done for the last half hour.

The healers and Severus push past the headmaster into the infirmary. The look of anger, shock and pity showing on their faces as they tell everyone but Poppy to leave for now. They turn and watch the other 2 leave, and magically seal the door before looking at the girl. Poppy looks at the 2 Healers that have been summoned and asks silently _'Is this what I think it is, does this mean?'_ their grim looks given her the only answer she needs and she looks horrified and tears roll down her cheeks.

Lucinda Hart and her husband Francis, approach the girl slowly handing their wands to Severus as they do so. Speaking in comforting tones they approach the scared child, for that is what she is , a frightened hurt child, not the young woman she should be, both of them trying to calm her down with words.

The pregnant woman kneels down by Siobhan, and slowly offers her arms for the girl for a hug, for a healing embrace, that she knows the child needs and hopes will accept.

Speaking in soft tones, “Come little one, I will not hurt you. I promise, I am here to help it be better. We are here to make sure you are safe.” Feeling her collapse into her arms she warps her gently in her touch, the touch only a mother could show to a child to take away the nightmares, she feels the girls tears on her shoulder holding her gently. “We need to make sure you are okay, Siobhan. We will not touch you unless you say it is okay. We can do it right here.”

The girl nods slowly scared, knowing that the exam will show that she is dirty, unworthy, _**DEFILED.** _ She trusts this woman though. The gentle voice the soft touch.

Francis takes his wand from Severus and casts a spell, frowning at what the spell tells him. The magic quill and parchment recording the exam flawlessly as ever. His face going ashen as he sees what is written there. He looks at his wife first then to Severus and Poppy with a nod and a frown at th same time.

His wife knowing that look from years of dealing with this type of patient pulls the girl closer and hugs her tighter still speaking softly, “We are bringing you with us to the hospital. You need healing you can not get here.” pulling back to look in he girls eyes, “Then you will go home.....”

At the mention of home the girl stiffens her eyes go wide in fright, she tries to pull away, moaning in fear from the pit of her stomach, “No, don't send me there.” almost pleading now “Please anyplace but home......”

“Shhhhh, no to our home.” Francis spoke up, “Until someone can be found to take care of you properly.”

The girl relaxed at this her shoulders finally sagging as she fell back into the womans embrace, and then she sat bolt upright with a scream “MY SISTER”. The adults looked at each other, knowing what to do.

 

Severus stepped forward “Poppy, go with Lucinda, get her to St Mungo's, but first, we need to know where she lives. Francis, I will be more in your debt if you come to get the girl with me.”

 

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day is drawing to a close, not a happy day it was, the young girl was now safe, being watched by Francis' mother while she looked after her oldest granddaughter as well. Siobhan was sleeping well and safe so he hoped in St Mungo's. He was settling down with a cup of tea to have a talk to Minerva as Malcolm McClery rested fitfully in the room off to the side of her sitting area.

 

“The boy did nothing Minerva,” He states reassuringly, “He is here just so people do not question him on what happened.”

“What did happen?” her eyes showed some relief that the boy was innocent in it all.

“Her father and uncle happened Minerva.” disgustedly he said “Leave it at that, the details make even my stomach turn.”

“What do we tell the boy? What do we tell the other students?” She looked worried, knowing this could ruin the girls life.

“She is taking the rest of the year off Minerva.” quietly sipping at his tea, “She can tell the boy when she wishes, the story though is that she is very sick right now, and needs to recover. The best deceptions do have a little grain of truth in them.”

“When she wishes to see the boy, we will tell him and bring him to her. Though she is worried he might not want her after this, afraid she will be hurt again. So it is her choice to see him.”

They sat drinking their tea for a long time in silence, before each said goodnight to the other and Severus left for his chambers. I saved 2 children today. Why can I not find out how to save the one I need to save.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic and writing since I was in high school many years ago. Critisicm and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
